Habitación
by Soy Anti Coral
Summary: Todoroki e Iida teniendo relaciones sexuales en la habitación de Shouto. @kuronyan don2


_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

_«PWP?»._

_«Advertencia contiene Lemon o intento de este»._

_»Este intento de lemon puede ser fatal y horrible para sus ojos._

* * *

**I**

Las habitaciones son especiales, ahí guardan su privacidad al mundo, pueden estar libres de opiniones y por supuesto que se pueden relajar, claro que se puede compartir ese espacio con otras personas, en realidad todo el grupo conoce la mayoría de habitaciones de los demás, ya la han visto, no hay duda de ello, pero es un poco diferente una visita rápida a una en la que puedes observar todo con detalle. O tal vez Iida a veces profundiza demasiado con ello con una simple habitación de estilo japonés. No lo sabe en concreto.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta Todoroki a su lado que parece mucho más curioso a la expresión ajena que a cualquier cosa, recarga lentamente su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

—Para ser sincero, nada en concreto —respondió, no hay mucho que explicar a sus pensamientos que vagan de vez en cuando, suele pasar en el momento que los dos guardan silencio, un mecanismo propio para evitar la incomodidad o algo así comienza a creer Iida.  
Tampoco es que se sienta incómodo alrededor de Todoroki, es todo lo contrario, se ha vuelto su amigo gracias a que se ha abierto a esa posibilidad, debe de agradecer que fue todo a Midoriya quién parece ser ese tipo de personas que ablandan hasta al más terco, por no mencionar a Bakugou.

—De nuevo estas perdido en tus pensamientos —dijo sin más aun sin apartarse del contrario.

—Lo siento —murmuró y sintió al chico apartarse, volteó a verlo sólo para sentir sus labios ser rozados por los ajenos, se asombró por el repentino beso, pero en vez de apartarse cierra los ojos y se acercó un poco más a Todoroki para que sus labios se unan mejor, que se opriman, antes de comenzar a repartir cortos besos entre ellos. Tenya toma de la cintura a Shouto, mientras el contrario acaricia su rostro para poder hacer que esos besos tomen un ritmo mucho más intenso, él no lo rechaza y no hay razón para hacerlo. Algo que no puede negar es que con el paso de tiempo de esa práctica a comenzando a creer que Todoroki ha mejorado en ello, no puede evaluarse a sí mismo y tampoco es importante. Sólo confirmaría que Shouto Todoroki besa muy bien.

—No creo que sea buena idea estar sólo con el tatami —murmuró Iida al poder hablar y por supuesto al darse cuenta que ya se hallaba recostado en el "suelo".

—Nunca has estado sobre él.

—Tampoco es que existiera alguna vez una situación así —contestó ante esa simple frase ajena, no podía creer que Todoroki pudiera decir tales cosas a la ligera con esa expresión tan serena, también era un poco fastidioso que él se sonrojara por ridículas frases que no tenían doble sentido, pero que él sí le encuentra por la situación en la que se hallaba.

—Eso es bueno —murmuró antes de darle otro corto beso.

—Si tú lo dices —Tenya sólo observó cómo el contrario se quitaba la playera, le imitó aunque él debía desabrocharse los botones y por alguna razón, que descubrió con situaciones similares en su habitación, a Shouto le gustaba verlo desprenderse de sus camisas botón por botón de manera lenta. Tal vez porque la primera vez estuvo muy nervioso y eso provocaba que lo recuerde o quizás sólo era cuestión de gustos, no podría saberlo y no se atrevía a preguntarle.

Mientras él se sacaba las mangas de su camisa, Todoroki ya besaba su cuello, apretaba su pecho haciéndolo suspirar muy bajito ya que aún le consternaba que sólo por ser levemente tocado en sus pectorales provocara esos ruidos que sólo podía escuchar en Shouto cuando…

—¡Ah! —Rápidamente se tapó la boca, le había mordido.

—Te has vuelto sensible aquí —dijo en un tono casi infantil y curioso, como si no entendiera la razón por la que se ha vuelto sensible esa zona.

—¿De quién crees que se deba la culpa?

—No lo sé —murmuró antes de llevarse a la boca uno de sus pezones, lo único que pudo hacer Iida fue taparse la boca y retorcerse, sentía la fría lengua pasar por todo su pecho, creía que era trampa usar su quirk en esa situaciones, la temperatura cambiaba a su gusto y sólo él podía morderse los labios. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos, mientras suspiraba muy despacio.

—También… —murmuró mientras lo apartaba un poco, que lo viera los ojos y comprendiera que igual deseaba darle el mismo trato por muy malo que fuera en ello. Todoroki en respuesta se enderezó, dejando que Iida pudiera reincorporarse, Tenya sostuvo la cintura de Shouto entre sus manos, hizo un recorrido de besos por el cuello ajeno hasta llegar a la misma zona, él no se atreve aun a morderlo ya que sin duda el decoró suele llegarle en ese tipo de situaciones que suele ser surrealista. Lo que sí hace es lamer y besar el cuerpo ajeno de manera lenta y devota, como si la piel fuera porcelana fina.

—

Shouto por otro lado sigue sin quedarse quieto, nunca lo está cuando se encuentran teniendo relaciones, toca las orejas, la espalda, respira el cabello, lo huele al tal punto que pareciera drogarse del aroma de Iida.

—Recuéstate y quítate los pantalones —No es una orden, simplemente es una proyección del siguiente paso a seguir, los dos quedan en ropa interior.

Todoroki se acomodó entre las piernas ajenas provocando que rocen sus miembros provocando una corriente de placer fluya por todas partes, pero ahora no está deseando eso, aun no, quiere devorar la boca ajena y lo hace, muerde el labio inferior para poder volver frío el lugar, mientras espera que Iida se acople al beso.

—Al parecer tengo razón sobre que te gusta que los besos cambien de temperatura, estás rozando nuestros miembros más seguido —Lo dice de manera muy casual aunque igual está jadeando, es imposible no hacerlo, más con Iida tomándolo por la cintura para tener más contacto entre ellos. Otro punto que podría mencionar es eso, parece gustar de aferrarse de su cintura.

—¿Puedes no mencionarlo en voz alta? —Desvía la mirada ante esa observación.

—¿Por qué? —Besa su mejilla mientras espera que le responda, pero sólo escuchó tartamudeos que no puede definir como una frase como tal—. ¿Es vergonzoso?

—Sí —murmuró aun sin verlo fijamente y eso es sin duda un toque encantador. Toma la mano ajena y la lleva a su intimidad, saca cada uno de la ropa interior.

—Toca —ordena y aunque la expresión ajena es de confusión rápido cambia a una más avergonzada, ya se ha masturbado antes, pero es la primera en la que toca los dos miembros, tal vez debió esperar… O eso pensó antes de sentir el placer recorrerle, sin duda Iida volvía a sorprenderlo. La vergüenza y el placer se fundían en uno hasta fluir entre los labios de Tenya en forma de jadeos.

—

Ante los ojos de Iida, Todoroki parece una estatua que comienza a cobrar vida y es demasiado caliente y fría por igual, que le hace comenzar a jadear pidiendo más y no necesita expresarlo ya que al parecer es como un jodido libro abierto del cuál es fácil predecir lo que siente y gusta de ese acto, porque cuando Shouto lo toca con su mano fría ese lugar junto con el lubricante le hace parar su mano un momento sólo para aferrarse al suelo, pero es tatami, no hay de donde aferrarse, rasguña y sus uñas hacen ruido junto al fluido del lubricante que entra y sale de él, debería volverse caliente, pero esa mano no lo permite y eso le gusta.

—Paraste.

—L-lo… siento —jadea, vuelve a su labor, esta vez con sus dos manos, esperando que lo haga bien, darse placer así mismo mientras lo ven es algo, pero no sabe muy bien si así es como le gusta a Shouto, pero por esos jadeos puede asegurar que así es. Se miran un instante, cada uno en su labor y eso les hace volver a besarse, como si existiera algún dulce entre sus bocas, como si el placer tuviera sabor.

Le aparta las manos de su labor y ahora están sobre su cabeza, mientras él introduce otro dedo, jadea entre sorprendido y gustoso, es tan extraño el sentimiento, le vuelve a besar y morder el pecho. Tal vez no le debió dar permiso hace tiempo de hacerlo ya que lo muerde aun si no terminan desnudos.

—

Su ropa interior despareció tan pronto los tres dedos entraban y salían a la perfección, sobre todo en el momento cuando él pedía por más, lo necesitaba, no era suficiente con esos fríos dedos encendiéndolo. Acomodó un poco sus caderas para el otro.

Entró lento y tortuosamente, la primera vez fue doloroso, aún hay dolor, pero ahora se distorsiona con el placer tanto que lo disfruta en silencio interno que explota en sus quejidos. Sigue entrando, mientras Todoroki le besa y lame sus orejas, él desliza sus manos por todo el cuerpo ajeno hasta llegar a sus glúteos donde se aferra para obligarlo a parar la tortura, lo hace entrar de lleno provocando no sólo su gemido sino también del contrario, se ríe entre sus jadeos, disfruta de oírlo gruñir cuál bestia enjaulada, pero esos gemidos son igual de gloriosos.

—¿Te gusta?

No responde, no podría porque le ha vuelto el decoró y se siente cual gelatina mientras lo siente salir antes de volver entrar sin recató a él. Salvaje y placentero, curva su cuerpo ante ello y vuelve aferrarse a la cintura ajena.

—Más —murmura para hacer que se mueva igual, que lo penetre y vuelva gemir por él.

Entra y sale, el ruido de esa acción hace eco en sus oídos y sus gemidos son devorados por los gruñidos de su bestia que lo está tomando con firmeza y gusto. El placer recorre todo su cuerpo, sobre todo su estómago, un escalofrió atraviesa toda su espalda y sabe que ya viene, también lo sabe Todoroki y por ello lo abandona en mitad del Valhala.

—No… —Su quejido fluye penoso, mientras lleva sus manos a esa zona solitaria donde ya no está el caliente miembro de Shouto—. ¿Por…

—Hazlo tú.

¡Por supuesto! Adora torturarlo, un gusto nuevo que descubrió en esos momentos tan calientes y poco recatados, es un disfrute similar a verlo desabotonarse su camisa. Los gustos de su compañero son extraños, pero él no se queda atrás.

* * *

Iida se pone sobre él, tomando su miembro para llevarlo a su entrada para continuar, gruñe y gime ante lo apretado que se encuentra ese lugar, se contrae demasiado sobre él, como disfruta eso. Le muerde de nuevo esos rozados pezones que sin duda tendrá sus marcas al día siguiente y que seguirá marcando.

—Muévete —ordenó mientras le muerde el lóbulo y lo ve cohibirse ante ello. Sostiene sus caderas para apoyarlo.

—No… lo hemos… hecho así antes —Le informa y le hace sonreír de la manera más inocente.

—Por eso lo estamos haciendo, ¿no?

—

Iida se aferra a la cabeza de Todoroki con cada movimiento que él mismo hace, su cuerpo se mueve por si sólo deseando llegar al final, provocando que Shouto también entre al puente de la Gloria y Victoria, anhela que se trastorne junto a él entre los hilos de placer. Sabe bien que lo disfruta tanto como él porque sus manos no se han apartado de su trasero empujándolo con demencia, al parecer igual desea que estallen entre estrellas fugaces y nieve.

—No me toques —Aparta el rostro ajeno de su pecho, por ese instante, antes de volverse material de decoro y orden, tiene que saber lo que anhela—. Quiero venirme sólo con tu miembro —murmura besándole suavemente… pero dura poco porque siente sus paredes ser retorcidas, gime más fuerte ante ello, no puede creer que Todoroki haya crecido más en su interior y no puede evitar susurrarle que le encanta eso causando que sea arrojado en un arranque al tatami.

Es salvaje, es doloroso, es demasiado para poder hablar, pierde la noción de la realidad y su respiración se corta dejándolo con la mente en blanco y sin poder mirar más que la oscuridad del placer. Ni siquiera es consciente que ha atrapado a Todoroki en el mismo camino de goce y lo arrastra hasta al final, devorándolo y consumiéndolo entre el calor ajeno hasta arrancarle un pedazo de mortalidad para experimentar la gloria y así poder crear una sola estrella.

—

Por un par de minutos sólo se puede oír sus suaves jadeos en busca de recuperar el aliento, Iida volteó a ver a Todoroki el cual mantiene los ojos cerrados y parece bastante tranquilo aun cuando suspira por la boca, su cabello luce desordenado y se siente avergonzado porque él fue quien provoco ese estado, por eso mismo prefiere cerrar los ojos y acercarse al contrario. Es ahí cuando Tenya entiende el por qué Todoroki huele su cabello, es un extraño aroma tan encantador que podría olerlo toda la vida, intoxicarse en este y fundirse con él hasta desaparecer.

—Debería irme a mi cuarto.

—No, voy a poner el futon.

Sólo se pudo escuchar su suave risa en esa habitación.

* * *

Hola, de nuevo yo subiendo un fanfic del TodoIida.

Sé que debo continuación de fanfics, pero prefiero escribir nuevos, soy un defecto de humano, lo sé, perdón.

No saben lo frustrante que es buscar fanfics nuevos de tu OTP y no encontrar ni madres, pinche vida. :'c

Escribí esto porque me parece justo que el TodoIida tenga más de un lemon sin trama, toda buena pareja lo tiene. En fin, espero les guste y si no, se entenderá. Me da pánico escribir lemon porque siento que lo hago súper mal.

Tal vez escriba algo para navidad, no con lemon porque escribo feo. LOL

Confirmen acá si escribo el lemon feo, para dejar de pensar en cosas no santas y dedicarme a las cursilerías. (?)

Sin más que decir.

_Larga vida y prosperidad._


End file.
